


Taming the Spark (Continuation of 'Reunited')

by Azuris_Katze



Category: Gay - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom, kink - Fandom, transgender - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Impact Play, Kink, M/M, Trans Characters, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuris_Katze/pseuds/Azuris_Katze
Summary: Now that Quinton has allowed Daven back into his life, he is quickly sucked into the world of vampires and vampire hunters. As a human Quinton knows that he will never fully be apart of this world he has suddenly fallen into but, with Daven by his side, he is determined to navigate this new path.





	Taming the Spark (Continuation of 'Reunited')

Amira preferred for everything to be in her routine, organized, and predictable. She knew where all of her supplies, all of her paperwork, and all of her employes were and what their roles were. Thanks to the rise in technology she now had a calender wherever she went and she used that for every little thing along with making notes of everything she deemed important. After all, she was one of the head members of the Western Vampiric Court, meaning there was no room or time for chaos. 

However, not all of her employees understood the importance of such organization and punctuality. Due to this, there she stood, right hand on her hip as she glared down at her left holding the small computer-phone combination that this modern time had gifted her, waiting. She didn't need to see the beginning hints of sunlight attempting to peak through the closed blinds to know that her employee's report was late. She just knew. She also knew that whatever his reason, if he planned on giving her one at all, would not be adequate. 

Finally, the screen of her cellphone lit up showing her that someone was attempting to call her. Pursing her lips in an unamused frown, she quickly hit the answer button, tossed the wave of chocolate brown hair away from her ear, and spoke in a cool low tone. 

“You are late in checking in, Daven.” she could hear her charge give a guilty sigh before speaking, his voice sounding warn yet strangely content. 

“I apologize for making you wait, I got distracted.” Amira could pick up something hidden in Daven's tone, but knew this was not the time to pry as she kept her tone cool. 

“Do you have your report now?” 

“Yes, I just sent it to you.” this made Amira's lips relax, though her youngest recruit was still not completely out of the woods yet. 

“Excellent, I will read it as soon as our conversation is over. Tonight I want you to check out the other high traffic parts of the city to see how they differ from the bar ridden area. My contacts have also mentioned that there is a click of Vampire Hunters growing in your old neighborhood so watch your back.” 

“I will.” Amira let her body relax as her tone warmed slightly, sounding more like a mother who loves her son but doesn't know what to do with his wild and independent spirit. 

“I will let the lateness of your report slide tonight Daven, the need to explore your homeland is quite understandable. However, do not be late again or I will have no choice but to reprimand you.” another guilty sigh combined with the light buzz of static before Daven spoke again. 

“I understand, boss. Tonight's report will be written and sent on time. However, right now there are a few things I wish to attend to. I will talk to you tomorrow.” Amira frowned, her curiosity growing at the uncharacteristic dismissal. 

“Is everything alright?” she heard another sigh escape her charge as he hesitated for a moment before answering. 

“Yes just have some things I want to do while I'm in my home town. Don't worry though, it won't conflict with my work.” there was still something about Daven's tone that didn't sit right with Amira, however she knew better then to push. She would find out in the end though, she always did. 

“Alright. Be safe and turn everything in on time tomorrow.” 

“I will and aren't I always safe?” Amira's lips twitched at the playfulness in her charge's voice. 

“In your own way I guess so. Talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Talk to you then, bye.” and the line went dead. Still musing over the oddness of Daven's behavior, Amira moved to put her phone away only to rise it back up and type in another number, holding it up to her ear as it dialed. She only had to wait a few seconds before the line picked up and a calm tenor voice spoke. 

“Good morning Miss. Amira, how can I help you?” 

“Good morning Seth, I was hoping that you would do a little favor for me.” 

“Of course Miss, what is it that I can do for you?” Amira smiled faintly at the polite eagerness in the voice on the other line. While Daven was loyal he had a wild spirit and sometimes that made him bend the rules a bit. Seth, on the other hand, was quick to do what was asked of him and eager to prove his loyalty. 

“I need you to go to where Daven is and find him. I'm concerned that something is wrong so I would like you to quietly check in on him and let me know if he is alright.” 

“Yes Miss. Just let me talk to Master and let him know that I have an assignment and I will be on my way.” Amira let out a soft sigh of relief, knowing that she was on her way to getting answers took away that annoying feeling knotting up her stomach. 

“Thank you Seth, keep me informed.” 

88888888888888

Daven frowned as he looked down at his phone. If Amira wasn't suspicious before she sure was now. He should have just been patient and let her end the conversation but no, he had to let his desire to get back in bed to overrule his intelligence. Of course she knew that he had human partners in other areas but none of them had known him before he was a vampire and that had been the main reason he had been ordered to say goodbye to everyone in his human life. 

Sighing, he stretched out on the couch, his head lifting to stare up at the ceiling. By the small rays of light attempting to reach him through the closed blinds, the sun was on its way up meaning that Quinton would be getting up soon. That is, if last night hadn't completely warn him out. A smile lifted the corners of Daven's lips as he remembered how great the scene had felt. 

He had loved watching Quinton take the beating. He had loved seeing those fiery eyes burn with desire and to hear his moans that he tried so desperately to hold back. Daven knew better then to assume that he had won Quinton's submission after their short-lived scene and new that he would need to pick up his game for next time. Quinton was not an easy being to tame. 

“What are you grinning about?” Daven twitched slightly in surprise, so wrapped up in reliving last night's events that he didn't hear Quinton get out of bed. He was dressed in a gorgeous royal blue silk robe that fell to his knees and the front of his hair was sprawled all over his head. 

“Hey, I thought you were still sleeping.” Quinton gave a graceful shrug as he moved over to Daven; who was busy taking in the fact that every time he moved his robe opened just enough to show he was only wearing boxers underneath. By the smirk curling across Quinton's lips, he noticed where Daven's eyes were as he took a seat next to him. 

“Couldn't sleep. I would blame being to sore but those hits barely left a dent on me.” Daven grinned at the teasing as his eyes combed over Quinton's robed body. 

“Well then I will have to hit harder next time.” Quinton shrugged playfully as he leaned back into the side of the couch, kicking up his legs over Daven's lap, sprawling out comfortably. 

“So you plan on there being a next time, huh?” though his tone was playful, Daven picked up a layer of actual concern in his eyes. Gently he rest his hand on top of Quinton's right leg as he leaned forward and stole a kiss. He felt Quinton hesitate for a second then cautiously respond, obviously taken by surprise. 

Daven held Quinton's lips for a minute, letting himself just soak in the moment before pulling his lips free with a smile. Quinton met his gaze, Daven seeing a hint of the submissive being that he had seen after their short play session. He was trying so hard to be tough but Daven could see through his act.

“I meant it when I said that I'm going to claim you, Quin. No matter how long it takes.” Quinton lifted his eyes to meet Daven's as he rested his hand on top of his. 

“I trust that you mean it but is it even possible? How long are you staying in town? A few days? A week? And when are you coming back? I know that you have partners in other states that have to wait for your return, but how long do they have to wait compared to how long I have had to?” Daven waited a beat to make sure that Quinton had finished speaking before giving his hand a comforting squeeze. 

“One of the reason's I'm here is research about the population growth and the possibility of a need for moving one of our locations down here. After what I learned last night, I have expressed that we do need to and if we do, I will be here permanently except for quick business trips.” he could see a spark of excitement light up Quinton's eyes as he leaned forward slightly. 

“Really?” Daven chuckled at how Quinton wasn't even trying to hide his enthusiasm. 

“Yes. It's not official yet but with a bit more research I think I can pr-” Daven was cut off by Quinton grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him forward, forcing their lips together. It only took Daven a few seconds before the shock wore off and he responded, his teeth scraping lightly against Quinton's bottom lip. 

He heard Quinton moan in response to the nip as he tugged on Daven's collar, pulling him even closer as he deepened the kiss. Daven let Quinton hold him there for a minute until he firmly pulled his hand from his collar, separating their lips. “Why after that I really can't leave you alone can I?” Quinton rolled his eyes playfully as he leaned back into the couch. 

“Don't get a big head, I'm just curious to see if you really can tame me.” Daven grinned, excitement warming his insides as he saw that beautiful spark light up Quinton's eyes. 

“Oh I will tame you pretty spark, and you will love every minute of it.” 

88888888888888

Seth was not a fan of using any kind of motorized form of transportation and flying was the top of his list of forms of transportation he tried to avoid like the plague. Unfortunately, Amira had made it very clear that she expected him to find Daven as soon as possible and the fastest way to get to where he was believed to be was by plane. 

Flinching at the high amounts of noise and foot traffic, Seth pulled the brim of his old fedora more firmly down his forehead before checking his wrist watch. He knew that he stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd of casually dressed travelers, but he was fine with that. Seth believed in looking his best whenever he was out in public and today was no different. 

Today he was dressed in chocolate brown slacks, a black dress shirt, and a matching suit jacket with overly polished black loafers. His coal black hair was neatly combed to the side in a comb over and was mostly hidden by his vintage made black fedora. 

He could feel eyes on him as he made his way to the exit where he would attempt to hale a cab to take him to the hotel Daven was supposedly staying at. Not that he could blame people, he knew that his attire not only made him stick out but the fact that his youthful face and slenderly healthy form made him look even younger then he did on his few casual days. 

He was given a dark look from an elderly gentleman as he passed by Seth as he held the door open for him, Seth deciding to do his best to ignore the look. Humans were close minded creatures that didn't like anything out of what they considered normal and Seth was far from normal. 

Once outside he was able to hale a cab and climb in, pointedly ignoring the second glance the driver gave him before he spoke. “Where to sir?” Seth hid a smile as the tone of the driver's voice made it clear that he felt like he really should be referring to him as 'kid' or something similar instead of a respectful title. 

“The King's Crown Hotel please.” the driver nodded his understanding as he started the engine, looked around and pulled out into the street. Breathing to calm his discomfort, Seth took of his fedora and glanced out his window. The sun above them was slowly sinking out of sight, bathing the world around them in twilight. Seth still couldn't believe how long it had taken for him to find a plane to take him to his destination. In a world that loved to brag about how technology had made everything quicker and easier it had taken him almost the whole day to get to his destination. 

As Seth expected, the cab driver attempted the usual small talk that seemed to be expected from those in his profession and Seth politely indulged him without encouraging more conversation. Knowing Daven, it was not going to be easy tracking him down so Seth needed to reserve all the strength that he could for that hunt. Giving a soft sigh, Seth fished out his cellphone from his pocket, flipping it open. Unlike most of his fellow vampires that seemed to take great pleasure in the wonders of the technical world, Seth didn't find them at all appealing and only had his simple flip phone by order of Amira and his Master. 

Disliking talking on the phone even more then texting, Seth sent Daven a quick text asking him where he was, not that he was really expecting a response after the first attempt. 

“Wow I never thought I'd see one of those old flip phones again.” Seth fixed a polite smile back on his face as he slid his phone back into his pocket. 

“Same honestly. I just do not see the need to carry something that is basically a small computer when that's not the basic function of a phone.” the driver chuckled as he made eye contact with Seth for a moment through the mirror before refocusing on the road. 

“Good point. But I guess our society just loves our little trinkets and technology continues to give us more and more. Its surprising to hear that from you though. You seem like the age that would being gaga over this tech stuff.” Seth's smile widened ever so slightly, his top lip doing its best to keep his fangs hidden. 

“Well looks can be very deceiving. I'm sure there's a lot about me that would surprise people.” the driver gave another warm hearted chuckle before refocusing his full attention back on the road. Alone again with his thoughts, Seth looked out the window and went back to wondering what Daven got himself into this time. 

88888888888888

Quinton stared at the inside of his closet with a frown. It seemed that no matter how many outfits he acquired over his shopping trips there never seemed to be enough to make what he wanted right away. He knew that he wanted to dress a tad more casual since it was his day off but he found it hard to concentrate when he could feel impatient eyes on him. 

“Don't you have work you should be doing?” Quinton attempted to keep his tone firm but he was unable to keep his lips from twitching in an unconscious smile as he took another look through his closet. He heard a chuckle from behind him. 

“No, I've finished it.” Quinton frowned as he glanced over his shoulder at Daven. He was sprawled on his stomach across Quinton's bed, his head resting in his hands as his elbows kept him propped up. The way he was positioned and the playful grin decorating his face reminded Quinton of a cat that was plotting a bit of mischief. 

“Well if you have free time now, why don't you help me pick an outfit?” as he spoke Quinton turned his back to Daven again, refocusing on his closet. It was going to be another nice night so no need for long sleeve but he wasn't sure if he was in the mood to wear short sleeves or no sleeves. 

“I think what you are wearing right now is fine.” Quinton felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle as warm breath played over his shoulder and arms wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him against Daven's firm body. Despite himself Quinton smiled as he rest his hands lightly over Daven's. 

“I am not going outside dressed only in boxers.” warm breath tickled his back again as Daven chuckled; giving Quinton's waist a firm squeeze.   
“I didn't know you were the type to be shy.” Quinton gave a little growl of irritation but it soon changed into a whimper as he felt Daven's fangs scrape against his shoulder. 

“Not shy, just don't want to get arrested for indecent exposure.” 

“Hmm true, that would be unfortunate.” and Quinton was released, Daven moving to his side as he looked around his cramped closet. “Hmm...you aren't working tonight correct?” Quinton's eyes narrowed slightly at Daven's sudden change, but decided the best way to learn what he was up to was to play along. 

“Yeah today is my day off.” 

“So I have you all to myself tonight?” he wasn't looking at Quinton, supposedly to busy looking over his outfits, but Quinton could hear the excitement in Daven's voice and he faintly smiled. 

“Yes. Though you did mention the need to do some more research tonight.” Daven nodded as he reached out and pushed a section of hung clothing out of the way as he admired a few outfits. 

“Yeah but I can easily do that with you with me. Besides, when was the last time that you and I went on a date?” Quinton blinked at him, not at all suspecting that question as he watched Daven pull out three shirts. 

“Ummm...awhile.” Daven chuckled, seeming to find Quinton's surprise humorous, as he walked back over to Quinton's bed; laying the three shirts out on the bed. 

“Those are my three choices shirt wise.” glad for a distraction, Quinton focused on the three shirts on his bed. The first was one of his favorite button up short sleeves which was crimson in color. The second was a sky blue muscle top and the last was a black shirt with a dark pink unicorn painted on it. 

“And what are you going to wear? You went back to your hotel to grab some clothes right?” Daven nodded as he pointed at a small black dufflebag that laid against the wall near the door of Quinton's room. 

“Yes and figured I would wear one of my favorite band Tees.” Quinton laughed as he remembered how he used to give Daven so much grief over how many band tees he owned. 

“You still wear them? Seems like your ten years of being a vampire have done nothing to cure your horrible taste in fashion.” a devilish gleam lit up Daven's eyes as his hand lashed out, firmly slapping across Quinton's ass. 

“Sush brat.” Quinton bit his lip at the sting left from Daven's palm, something sparking to life inside of him. He wanted more. With a grin matching Daven's, Quinton stepped into Daven's space. 

“Make me.” by the look in Daven's eyes Quinton new instantly that Daven was more then happy to oblige him. 

“Just remember that you asked me to.” before Quinton could even think of a witty response, Daven's hand lashed out again, this time grabbing Quinton's arm, pulling him forward into the bed. Quinton gave a cry of surprise as he felt his knees hit the bed. His body tensed up as he felt Daven's other hand push firmly on his back, forcing him to bend forward. 

With a grunt Quinton's chest collided with the bed, his legs quickly scrambling against the ground in an attempt to push himself back up. However a heavy hand on the middle of his back kept him in place. 

Shivers ran up Quinton's spine as he felt a hand grope over his ass, biting down on his lip to keep from moaning. He heard Daven chuckle above him as he gave his left cheek a firm pinch. Quinton gave a muffled yelp as he bit down harder on his lip. “Mmm come on pretty spark, moan for me.” 

Quinton bit down even harder on his lip; tasting blood as he felt Daven grope his ass a bit rougher. He was to stubborn to submit that quickly and he knew that Daven loved that about him. A soft gasp slipped through Quinton's clenched jaw as he felt Daven pinch his right cheek a little harder then he had the left one. Quinton ignored the blood that was now trickling into his mouth as he kept his grip on his bottom lip as the tingly sensation of the pinch faded. 

“Hmm so that's how you want to play it? Alright, I can work with that. However, you might want to ease up on your lip a bit before you cause some serious damage.” Quinton did his best to lift his head enough to send a glare over his shoulder at Daven; who just grinned devilishly. “Well don't tell me that I didn't warn you.” 

A spark of excitement flickered to life inside Quinton's heart at the warning in Daven's voice, his jaw relaxing just a bit to relieve some of the pressure on his still bleeding lip. Now that he had challenged Daven, he needed to be prepared for him to accept. 

Quinton didn't have to wait long before he felt a palm slap firmly against his left cheek. Quinton winced a bit at the sting, his hips unconsciously twitching in response. A second strike quickly followed, landing on his other cheek and earned the same reaction. Though his lip was still bleeding a bit, Quinton bit down on it again as he felt two more strikes land on his tingling ass. 

Quinton kept his grip on his lip through three more smacks, each hit making his hips twitch more as his skin tingled and burned. He was still sensitive from last night so found himself loosing his resolve to keep quiet far sooner then he was used to as his bite on his lip loosened enough to let a soft gasp escape him as the sixth smack found its target. 

“There's a sound! However, I know you can give me more.” Quinton shuddered and gave a surprised yelp as a powerful slap collided against his ass, making his hips squirm. He was given no time to recover as another harsh slap made contact; this time forcing Quinton's whole body to rock forward a bit. The burning was starting to become uncomfortable as the new smacks were waking up the left over markings from last night, but Quinton was to stubborn to admit that yet. 

Suddenly a ringing interrupted them, causing Quinton to look over his shoulder at Daven. For a moment it seemed like he was tempted to ignore the ring as he gave Quinton's ass a firm rub, but as the ringing continued he let out an irritated sigh and stepped away to answer it. 

A feeling of disappointment settled in Quinton's stomach as he suddenly felt cold without the stimulation of Daven's teasing. Flinching slightly since his ass still tingled, Quinton rolled onto his back, focusing on Daven. He looked just as disappointed as Quinton about the abrupt interruption as he grumbled into his phone. 

“Seth, I don't need a damn baby sitter! I am quite capable of caring for myself.” as he listened to whatever the others response was, Daven's eyes met Quinton and he gave a quick apologetic look that Quinton just smiled at. Yes he was disappointed but if he didn't answer work calls his employers might get worried and neither of them were ready to explain the situation just yet. Besides, they could always pick up where they left off later that night. 

With that thought to cheer himself up, Quinton collected his outfit for the night, winked at his disgruntled companion, and marched off to take a shower.


End file.
